Tinte para las cejas
by Pandora0000
Summary: Las personas con el pelo taaan rubio, aparentan no tener cejas, todos, excepto cierto hurón...


**Tinte para las cejas**

_¡Oh dios!_

Sabía que no estaba muerta únicamente porque le dolía todo; desde la suela de esos malditos zapatos con tacón de Parvati hasta cada punta de su erizado cabello castaño.

Sin abrir los ojos comenzó el inventario de daños corporales: movió los dedos de manos y pies y así supo que no tenia rotas la extremidades, trató de levantar brevemente la espalda para descartar daños irreparables en la columna pero no pudo.

_Ok, eso es alarmante_. pensó irritada pues si quedaba paralitica no podría llegar a tiempo a la clase de transformaciones.

Abrió lo ojos solo para que la leve luz del pasillo le aumentara el dolor intermitente de la cabeza. Sin embargo su super percepción de cerebrito le hizo notar inmediatamente algo extraño: sentía un peso sobre ella.

_Mal, mal, mal Hermione si ya estas con alucinaciones es porque estas en shock o te estas muriendo._ Lo cual era muy ridículo, pues después de soportar la lucha contra Voldemort con todos esos _cruciatus y desmaius_ morir con una simple caída era… simplemente ridículo.

Sus profundas cavilaciones se interrumpieron cuando bruscamente el peso sobre ella se movió y ¿respiró?

Entonces fue cuando pudo sentir con claridad que estaba en el suelo junto a las escaleras y recordar la caída que la tenía en ese lastimoso estado.

**Segundos antes**

-¿La sangre sucia en tacones? Debe ser que esta tratando de entender a las gallinas espinadas caminando como una.

-Callate hurón, ¿desde cuando tu cerebro distingue entre una gallina y tu amiguita Pansy?

-¿Celosa Granger?

-Estúpido ratón pálido te voy a patear el ….. – cuando la castaña trató de sacar su varita, su mano se atoró en la maldita bolsa a juego con los zapatos con que las chicas trataron de disfrazarla esta mañana. Al seguir tratando de sacarla, olvidó el escalón que desaparece en ese tramo de escaleras y perdió pie.

El rubio trató de sujetarla tirando del frente de su túnica, pero lo único que pudo atrapar con el movimiento fue una… parte blanda y delicada.

En lugar de ayudar al rubio a sostenerla, Hermione indignada, le lanzó una bofetada tan grande que logró tirarlos a ambos por el tramo de escaleras bajo sus pies.

O sea que el peso sobre ella era el maldito hurón.

-¡Rayos!

-Ya deja de parlotear Granger, no soporto que susurres maldiciones en mi oído.- Dijo Malfoy levantando su rostro sobre el de la castaña y mirándola a la cara con esa maldita mueca de superioridad que suele caracterizarlo.

Tras mirarse con antagonismo unos segundos, Hermione, de manera inexplicable inició un acercamiento al rostro de Malfoy para detenerse a unos pocos centímetros, mirando sus ojos fijamente.

El hurón, o sea Draco, se sintió fuertemente afectado por esa mirada y se percato de la delicada posición en la que se encontraba situado: totalmente sobre la sangre sucia, con cada parte de su aristocrática anatomía en contacto con una plebeya suave y cálida anatomía femenina. No sabia porqué demonios no se encontraba incomodo, si no todo lo contrario.

-Te tiñes las cejas! – estalla la castaña de pronto - Eres mas presumido de lo que pareces!

-Cállate sangre s..

-¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Señorita Granger! ¿Que espectáculo tan deplorable es este?

La profesora McGonagall no creyó la tonta historia de una caída y castigó a ambos alumnos (tan irrespetuosos de la moral de la escuela) a trescientas horas de asesoría, a ella con el amable profesor de pociones y a él con el entretenido profesor de historia de la magia.

Justo después de salir de la oficina de la directora, ella siente como el rubio la jala molesto hacia un roncón oscuro del pasillo.

-¿Asustado hurón? – empieza a mofarse de el en su cara, ahora si que la tiene buena.

-Antes que se te ocurra divulgar cualquier estúpida mentira …

-¿Mentira? Que te tiñas las cejas no es una mentira Malfoy, será una divertida verdad; me pregunto si sería bueno publicarlo en el profeta, o quizás fuera mas rápido si lo divulga Lavander.

-Si, tan divertida como la descripción de tus bragas de abuelita. –terminó el rubio antes que pudiera continuar.

Y así pasaron las semanas; nadie le preguntó nada, aunque todo mundo en el colegio se preguntaba porqué la alumna favorita de la directora tenía tantas horas de terrible asesoría. Pero mientras se veía obligada a limpiar pociones inmundas riéndose interiormente del uso desaforado de tinte para las cejas, un rubio escribía pergamino tras pergamino acerca de la guerra civil de los duendes, negándose a reconocer lo sexys que podían ser las bragas de abuelita.

* * *

Este es mi primer fic (espero no decepcionar a mi abuelita),

y ha sido editado debido a los horrores de ortografía que contenía (escribía entonces en el celular)

Saludos

Pandora


End file.
